Autumn Breeze
by FlameBitchx3
Summary: Ann's been distracted at work lately, and a night with Samuel might explain why. Ann x Player One-shot.


**Author's Notes: **Alright, this first time writing a one-shot, and writing one centered on FoMT, so sorry if Ann is out of character or something. Anyhur, this is for my cruel yet loving, playful, sarcastic nephew that I love oh so much. He loves these Ann X Player stories a lot. So I named the character after his player, Samuel! Love you Nando, hope you enjoy this!

* * *

><p>It was a cool autumn night in a quiet village called Mineral Town. The tree's leaves had already changed to their warm colors and were beginning to shed. It was late fall, and the cold started to kick in. A young red-head was strolling down was strolling down the cobblestone path that lead to a farm. Ann snuck out from the Inn to relieve some stress that work had been giving her lately. Since winter was around the corner, the Inn had been crazy. More visitors had been checking in, most likely staying for the winter season. That also meant more people coming to eat and relax, which caused things to get pretty hectic. To make matters worse, Ann had began slacking off lately, and when Ann isn't working at her hardest, her father becomes strict. He chews her out for everything she does wrong, and is constantly eyeballing her every move. She wasn't doing so well lately because her thoughts were completely centered towards a farmer that had taken up the old-run down farm a year ago, Samuel. Samuel met Ann on his first day in Mineral Town, and since then they had been best friends. Samuel would would visit her at the Inn during his short breaks, hang out with her at the Goddess spring, and she could always count on him to cheer her up. But lately, she had been second-guessing her friendship. Samuel was constantly in her thoughts, her dreams, and she began to miss him more then usual when he wasn't by her side. It had been like this for weeks, and Ann didn't know what to do.<p>

Ann finally entered the farm and saw Samuel still working in the fields. She laughed to herself. _That's just like Samuel, working like a dog everyday. _She thought to herself.

"You plan on taking a break anytime this year?" She joked from across the field.

"Oh, very funny." He replied, setting down his hoe. "I've been working on this field since 6am. I'm about halfway finished, what's up Ann?" He said, flashing her his trademark half-smile that made a faint blush appear on her cheeks.

_Ah! What's wrong with me? Even when he smiles I feel... all tingly. What is this feeling? _She quickly shook her head and returned the smile. "Well, I've been stressed out lately. Dad is always on my case and I just need some time to breathe. I was hoping you might want to go to the Goddess spring with me."

"Goddess spring? At this time? No sane person would want to go to the Goddess spring at this hour, especially in this weather." He said, smirking and continued plowing the field.

She folded her arms and her lips formed into a pout. "Samuel, we've done it before, so what's wrong with it tonight?"

"I just don't want to get on Doug's bad side, especially if he's on your case. You know how he feels about you sneaking out late at night to go the Goddess spring, and lately, he's been giving me these dirty looks..."

Ann sighed and rolled her eyes. "C'mon, let's go!" She said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the dirt road that would take them to the Goddess spring. He laughed and threw his hoe aside, shaking his head. Ann always got her way.

"Ann, you're crazy. How can you just walk outside without a jacket, it's freezing out here!" The brunet exclaimed, hugging his torso for warmth.

"Oh please, you're such a priss! Can't take a little bit of cold? I've lived here all my life, I'm used to the cold." She boasted, smiling at her superiority.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Oh, whatever. Where I'm from, it's warm year-round. Never snows." He stated, before stopping. They had reached the Goddess spring and he looked over at Ann.

"Heh, looks like we're here." She said, smiling.

The two spread out on the grass, laying on their backs, staring at the sky. One of their favorite things to do together when they were stressed and over-worked, was stargazing. Before Samuel came along, Ann never really cared about small beautiful things around her. But ever since, everything looked beautiful to her. Although Samuel seemed like the type of boy who was as dense as any other man, he actually had a lot of depth.

"Y'know, one of the reason I like to look at the stars, is because I never got to see a lot of them back home. But here, it's like a kid just spilled glitter all over the sky." He said, chuckling to himself.

Ann looked over at him. "One of the reasons? Why else do you like stargazing so much?" She asked, curiosity in her voice.

He hesitated for a moment, then began to speak. "Well, it's because I get to do it with you." He replied, and smiled.

She was a bit surprised, half-expecting another response. _There's that tingly feeling again... what is wrong with me?_ She looked back at the sky, trying to get the feeling to go away, unaware that her cheeks were red. "Samuel? Mind if I tell you what on my mind?" She then asked, finally finding strength to look at him once again.

"Talk to me."

She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky once again. "Dad and Duke keep trying to set me up with Cliff. I mean, Cliff's a really nice guy, but I'm just don't like him that way. Dad also keeps asking me when I'm going to get a good husband to take care of me."

A loud groan startled Ann, and once she realized why Samuel had groaned, she smiled. Samuel _hates _Cliff. In fact, hate was an understatement, he _loathed _him. Samuel hated the way Doug constantly choose Cliff over him, the way everyone seemed to think Cliff was perfect for Ann. But he really hated the fact that he might just lose Ann to Cliff one day, at the rate that everything was going. "Samuel, Cliff isn't that bad. If you got to know him, you'd like him too."

He sighed. Ann didn't seem to understand the reason why he wouldn't talk to the vagabond. "Whatever." He said, trying to ignore the topic.

"The Inn has also been so busy now that winter is around the corner. More people have been checking in, more customers have been stopping by to eat, and Dad is constantly on top of me, breathing over my shoulder! There's also annoying customers and it's just been so horrible!" Ann exclaimed, then let out a sigh as she sat up. "I mean, it's like Dad thinks everything I do is wrong, I can't even have a break because he's scared that I'm going to go off with you!" She stood up at began to pace back and forth. Samuel already knew, though. When Ann got really stressed, she would begin to pace and just freak out over all her problems. He stood up and tried to calm her nerves.

"Relax, Ann. Don't fret, it's just the way dads are." He said in a soothing tone, trying to get her to relax and just calm her nerves, which usually worked.

But it didn't look like it was going to work tonight, especially since something was really bugging Ann. It also seemed like she didn't hear a word he said. "And that too! I mean, Dad thinks it's all your fault that I sneak out sometimes to come here with you. When it's really not! It's all my idea! He thinks you're just some no-good chump that's going to steal his daughter away and that's not true at all!" She was shaking her head, beginning to panic. She was just ranting rapidly and letting all her thoughts pour out. "And you! I mean, I don't know what's wrong with me Samuel! It's like every time I see you I get a weird feeling! You're constantly on my mind and it's just that I –"

Something soft and inviting prevented her lips from moving. It was Samuel, who simply grabbed Ann and kissed her. None of them pulled away; in fact, Ann could feel her body relieve itself of the tension it had before. As soon as it started, it was over, and the both broke apart.

"I knew it. You didn't pull away because you were charmed by my good looks." He said, boasting his ago.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes before she realized what just happened. _Wait a minute. He just kissed me! Not that I didn't enjoy it or anything it's just... How can he just do that without my consent? _"Samuel, don't do things like that without being sure that I – Well, you can't just go around kissing – It's just not okay!" She shouted, stomping her foot in frustration.

"That's not how you felt a minute ago. In fact, I was the one who had to pull away." He smirked.

"Why you! C'mon here, you arrogant little –" She couldn't finished her sentence because he had made a break for it. She ran after him, not exactly sure what she would do when she caught him. _Well, I finally found out why Samuel was always in my thoughts, why he made me feel all tingly inside._

_It's because I'm love with him._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Eh? Eh? Did it suck? Was it completely OOC? That's what I feel is my biggest problem, capturing the characters essence, and I think that's what keeps me from writing other things beside Harvest Moon. But it's not like it matters, most writers usually stick with what they're good at. Anyways, sorry if it's just horrible. I'm not good with one-shots. I wasn't sure how I would make Ann confess, so I just figured like any other stressed person, just rant and go on and on about their problems, (Like me) and just slip in how she feels about

Samuel in there. Did that make any sense? No.

R&R!


End file.
